The bandwidth shortage increasingly experienced by mobile carriers has motivated the exploration of the underutilized Millimeter Wave (mmWave) frequency spectrum between around 30G and 300G Hz for the next generation broadband cellular communication networks. The available spectrum of mmWave band is hundreds of times greater than the conventional cellular system. The mmWave wireless network uses directional communications with narrow beams and can support multi-gigabit data rate. The underutilized bandwidth of the mmWave spectrum has very small wavelengths, which enables large number of miniaturized antennas to be placed in a small area. Such miniaturized antenna system can produce high beamforming gains through electrically steerable arrays generating directional transmissions. With recent advances in mmWave semiconductor circuitry, mmWave wireless system has become a promising solution for real implementation. However, the heavy reliance on directional transmissions and the vulnerability of the propagation environment present particular challenges for the mmWave network with beamforming.
In principle, beam management and beam training mechanism, which includes both initial beam alignment and subsequent beam tracking, ensures that base station (BS) beam and user equipment (UE) beam are aligned for data communication. To ensure beam alignment, beam-tracking operation should be adapted in response to channel changes. Beam failure recovery mechanism is designed to handle the rare case beam tracking issue, e.g., when feedback rate for beam management and beam training may not be frequent enough. When beam failure is detected, UE triggers a beam failure recovery procedure and identifies a candidate beam for beam failure recovery (BFR). UE then starts beam failure recovery request (BFRQ) transmission on physical random-access channel (PRACH) resource corresponding to the identified candidate beam.
After beam failure recovery procedure and before the first uplink control beam indication is completed signaled from the network, UE does not know which TX beam can be used to transmit both physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) and physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) when UE is required to do uplink transmission. A solution is sought to define a default UE TX beam during such transition phase.